


You Don't Know How Much I Adore You

by Shayvaalski



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femlock, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayvaalski/pseuds/Shayvaalski
Summary: The title (and a little bit of the mood/tone) is taken from my favorite song, Dar Williams' "The Ocean", which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AdG0sdAVbI.Thank you for letting me remix your story, Iolanthe!





	You Don't Know How Much I Adore You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femmelocked](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=femmelocked).
  * Inspired by [Extrapolations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/287865) by femmelocked. 



There is a future, unseen, stretching  
out like an ocean, flooding me with salt  
water and the taste of sand, the rush

of wave and wind inevitable, pushing  
and pushing and pushing at the inside  
of my mind and at my body—I am

helpless against the tide. I have been  
here before. In the water. On the beach.  
Trembling on the line between ocean and earth

and sky, feeling the pull (inevitable)  
of moon and gravity, my mouth full up  
with blood as saline as the sea. I cannot

breathe under the weight of knowing  
what I might become. This is not  
impossible. It cannot be

eliminated. It remains. A high  
tide mark. A warning sign. _This can_  
_be true._ I can see it, a long way off.

(Your mouth  
like fresh water,  
like an inland spring rising

from an aquifer, like rain  
falling on wet grass. Kiss me  
again. Wash away the taste

of salt and of the sea.) But the deep  
tide has not yet pulled  
me down. It will not, while you are here. It will be  
  
a life some other girl is living. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title (and a little bit of the mood/tone) is taken from my favorite song, Dar Williams' "The Ocean", which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AdG0sdAVbI. 
> 
> Thank you for letting me remix your story, Iolanthe!


End file.
